Back to the Past
by catt-mir
Summary: Vi and CJ (Pepperony and Clintasha's kids) travel to the past after an alien invacion ends with almost all of the avengers and their children, to prevent it and also to save themseles from the aliens. there are OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfic so please don't be so harsh on me ;)**

**its set around 18 years after the New York incident, Virginia Stark, which is the main character, is Pepper Potts and Tony Star's 17 years old daughter, the other Avengers also have kids but they will only be mentioned (due to the fact that she travels bachk it time) exept for Natasha and Clint's kid, Clint Barton Jr. who everybody calls CJ for any confusions (he is also 17) and travelles back with Virginia (aka Vi).**

**hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Marvel.**

When the world finally stopped spinning around I sat up straight and scooped my surroundings, it wasn't pretty what I saw, fallen agents all over the floor, I could see Cap's shield lying in the ground, a few meters in front of me, but I couldn't look any further because I knew what I would find,_ the_ Captain America, lying still and cold on the metal floor of the hangar, probably with a hole on his chest.

_I have to get out of here_, I told myself, but I couldn't move my legs, _damn it, another dart, _I thought. the aliens, the ones who had killed almost all the members of the Avengers team, had this guns that shot darts that had a liquid inside that paralyzed your whole body for twenty minutes, even your heart but just for the first minute, it washed out little by little, finishing with the legs.

Suddenly I heard footsteps on the metal floor, I looked for the nearest weapon to defend myself but stopped once I saw who it was, _CJ_, I'll admit it, my heart skipped a beat, but it was only because at least someone on the team was alive.

Until now I hadn't realized I was crying.

When he saw me, all covered in dirt and blood, and face full of tears he run to me and hugged me as tight as he could, and I hugged him too.

"Oh my god, Vi, I can't believe you're alive!" he whispered in my ear, and I whispered back "really, I thought you had a better image of me as a fighter" I said and I heard him laugh a bit.

He helped me up, I could stand but I still had to lean on him to retain my balance.

"we have to get to the machine before the reinforcements come" he said, I knew he was right but I also knew that if the machine hadn't been tested and I wasn't sure it worked.

But we had to, it was the only way to escape the imminent dead and a way of stopping it.

When we got to my dad's workshop, were the time travelling machine was, we could hear the roar of the alien ship's engine, we had to hurry, it was a mere miracle that we were still alive, thanks to the Hulk, who distracted the explorers that were sent to the Avenger's safe headquarters to look for us. We had escaped the first attack and fallen off the radar but they found us anyway, and killed everyone I ever cared about, they were going to pay, every single one of them, I was going to make them pay as if it was the last thing a had to do.

"So how does this work?" asked Clint, he was looking around the complicated set of cables and metal planks, a smile crept up my lips, he could be the smartest person in the room but he still didn't understand a thing about mechanics.

"Step aside and let an expert show you" I said, I typed the few commands that were needed to start the machine on the keyboard.

The machine lighted up, it was like a payphone cabin but with thousands of cables attached to the back and a keyboard instead of the phone.

"ok" I said "it's ready" we should hurry, the aliens were already here, they could step inside the room any minute but we couldn't move, _a one way trip,_ had said Tony when we were building it, _a very dangerous one way trip._

I felt Clint's hand sliding into mine, he stepped inside and dragged me on the way, I slowly closed the door and pressed the enter button on the console, then everything turned white, I heard a loud crack, probably the door of the workshop being broken, but it didn't mattered we were on another place now, the past.

**So, that was the first chapter, hope you liked it, please review and like (if you liked it of course) if it works out and people actualy reads this i will continue posting, also please try to go easy on me with the reviews if you didn't like it.**

**that was it, Peace out,**

**CmC**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys this the second chapter, i fell really surprised i had any followers at all, so thank you guys! :)**

**anyhow you wanna read the sory so here it is...**

**Disclamer: i don't own Marvel, though i would love to**

We appeared on the Avengers tower, it looks like it's Christmas night because there's a tree in the middle of the rec room and there are presents underneath it, the first thing I do is run to the computer Tony kept there and turned it on to see the date, _Shit_, I think, 2012, right after the New York incident, they don't know a thing about us.

I felt CJ's hand on my shoulder "Fuck" he mutters; he must have being thinking the same I did.

Then the alarm goes off and in a second we are surrounded by the seven original Avengers themselves and Pepper, of course all in pajamas or their underwear, though Tony has his suit by his side, Thor has his hummer and Captain America has his shield on his hands.

"Who are you? Identify yourselves" says Natasha with a steady tone

We don't argue and start telling our story

"We are from the future" I start "my name's Virginia Stark and this is Clint Barton Jr." I say pointing at CJ.

"What?" asked older Clint, everybody has a surprised face.

"That's impossible" says Tony "I mean scientifically speaking"

"But it is possible" I say "in the future, exactly 18 years from now"

The superheroes are standing in a circle around the two teenagers, paralyzed from the shock.

Clint is the first to rect.

"So… I have a kid now, with whom?" he asks

"Natasha" is the only word that escapes CJ's mouth

"Well that was a bit obvious" said Tony waving at Clint's shocked expression "but this, this is an interesting twist of events" he said looking at me "I never thought I would have a kid"

"You actually have two…" I say "…or had" and I immediately regret saying it, now I will have to explain about Edward and the others.

Wait, what do you mean with had?" says Pepper

"And, how is it possible that I have a kid with Clint if we can't even have a relationship together?" asked Natasha, but Tony interrupts "don't act like you don't know about it, I think even Thor knows about you two" Clint's face turns tomato red.

"And how did you got here, you haven't explained about the way you got here" asks Bruce

"And why are you here" asks Steve "and what happened to your clothes?" he's the only one that apparently noticed our state.

Too many questions start making my head dizzy again, I fell like throwing up. I lean on CJ for a moment and he turns to face me and grabs my shoulders "Vi, you alright?" he asked his eyebrows pushed together with concern, and then everything starts fading out.

I wake up in my old bedroom at the stark tower, I look around hopping it is actually my old room, looking for some proof that the alien invasion wasn't real, that nobody had died, that it was just another silly nightmare, but reality hits me in the face as I see that the room is empty except from the bed, a nightstand and a chair with my old jacket on top of it, none of my stuff around the floor, or the big desk Tony had installed for me to work on.

I let myself fall backwards with my head on the pillow, outside the window I see snow falling, _its Christmas Eve_, I remember myself, this was the first Christmas the avengers spent together, I breath in, the smell of burned cookies comes from the half open, half closed door, _wait, cookies?_

I step out of bed and notice that all wounds on my body had been attended, I had a bandage covering a huge cut in my back the surely had needed stitches, another bandage covering my right hand which an alien had stepped on and cracked at least two bones.

Then I stand up and, ignoring the pain shooting up my legs, I step outside to the hallway.

As I make my way towards the kitchen I hear someone mumbling a Christmas song, _Uncle Clint_, I think instantly, as I enter I notice he's taking a tray of cookies from the oven, _Uncle Clint cooking? _He turns and looks surprised at me, but recovers immediately.

"Hi, how are you felling?" he asks me

"Fine" I respond and sit on the center table, he goes back to his tray of burned cookies and says "if you're wondering were CJ is, he's asleep in one of the extra rooms near the one you woke up on"

"I know, it ok, he doesn't like being woken up anyways" I answer

"Guess he takes it from me" he says, his tone is neutral but I could hear a hint of joy in it, maybe they were not as freaked out with our appearance after all.

He turns around and puts a hot mug of coffee in front of me "I'm sorry, we only have coffee" he apologies "is ok, thanks, I like it" though that's completely the opposite, I hate coffee, but I drink it anyway, then he puts some of the cookies that weren't burned on the oven on a plate on the table, I take on of them and taste it, ignoring the burnt taste it was actually good.

Slowly the rest of the team comes inside the kitchen, first is Natasha, who kisses Clint good morning, then comes Bruce, Steve, Tony with Pepper around his arm and finally Thor.

They don't ask me too many questions, they act like it's a normal day, except when Tony remembers it still Christmas Eve and they have to open their presents, I guess the lack of questions means that after I blacked out CJ told them everything.

"Ok everyone, let's go to the rec room, I got you guys some awesome presents!" says Tony and everybody follows him talking and laughing.

Since I don't want to interrupt on their gift exchanging moment I excuse myself to go and find CJ but before I can go, Pepper grabs my arm and says "you really don't wanna stay? We got you and CJ a present too, you don't have to fell out casted, we are all family at the end"

"Nah, its ok" I say "we'll be back in a few minutes anyway" she nods a goes back to sitting on the couch with Tony, I start walking down the hallway with a new sensation in my stomach, I feel warm and fuzzy inside, it feels good.

I find CJ in the only room that has the door closed, I knock but nobody answers, so I just walk in.

He was lying on his bed, with only his boxers on, with the sheets and covers and pillows all around him making it look like his own human-sized nest.

I pick up one of his boots from the floor and, trying to do it as gentle as I can, throw it at him; it smacks him in the stomach.

He groans and open his eyes slowly "what?" he asks sleepily, his hair is all messed up and he has a bandage that covers his whole left arm, from the shoulder to the hand, and his body is all covered in Band-Aids and black bruises.

"C'mon, hurry up and get dressed, it's Christmas Eve" I say and throw him his pants.

When he's finally ready, we walk out of the room and onto the hallway; we walk in a comfortable silence all the way to the rec room.

**hoped you liked it guys, please rewiew, like, follow, eat cookies, anything :)**

**Peace out**

**CmC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update, it's just that in school we had a busy week and all.**

**i will try to submit a chapter once a week**

**and last of all, we will soon have an Avenger's POV, just one, to see how they react to this children of the future, it will probably be Tony because hes the one i know the most and i don want to ruin the characters (though i think I have already done that) so, yeah, but just one, and latter on there may be anotherone, maybe Cap's POV, but there'll be only a few**

**now I'm getting off topic here so here's the story**

**Disclamer: As much as i want, I do not own Marvel.**

"Where's Thor?" I called to no one in particular once I and CJ entered the rec room.

"He had to leave, but he says it was a pleasure meeting you both" said Banner; they were all sitting on the couches around a small coffee table full of torn wrapping paper.

"Oh, good morning CJ" says Natasha "come sit with us, we've got you guys your Christmas presents" we both sit on an empty couch beside the one Tony and Pepper are sharing.

"Here" says Pepper, handing me a box covered in blue and green wrapping paper, and giving me a kiss on the forehead, she used to do that a lot before and I'm glad she does it now.

Then Banner stands up and checks his wrist clock "sorry guys, but I have to go, there is this experiment I'm working on that needs to be checked out every two hours, merry Christmas everybody" he says and walks towards the elevator.

"Bye Banner" says Clint

Goodbye friend" says Cap

"Merry Christmas Bruce" says Pepper

I tear apart the paper and open the box, inside there is a leather tool belt, I raise my face to look at them, Tony, or Dad, takes something out of his pants back pocket "this fell of your jacket's pocket last night so I figured you had inherited my awesome way with mechanics and, well everything else that involves science in its totality, so I figured that could help"

A big smile appears in my face, I stand up and run to hug him and Pepper, they look astonished "why is the hug for?" asks Tony a little shocked "because of the gift of course" I say and seeing their puzzled faces I explain "when I was three, you gave me the exact same tool belt, and with it I built my first rocket" I say

"Well it appears that the affection for exploding things is genetic too" says Barton, Tony just glares at his smiling face

"Ok, it's our turn, CJ" Clint calls his son "here you go kiddo" and he passes him a long, flat box covered in purple and black "hope you like it"

He opens it and his face illuminates immediately, he takes out a retractile, pulley bow, he tries the cable immediately with an imaginary arrow and says "it's perfect, thank you, mom, dad" then he tenses, realizing what he had just said, we weren't really sure if they felt comfortable being called like that so we hadn't, until now.

"it's ok, CJ, you can call us that" says Natasha when she sees CJ's tense face, he immediately relaxes, I feel a hand on my knee and look up, it was Pepper's hand "you can call us that if you want too"

"I want to" I say "mom"

"Sir, Director Fury wants to talk with Agent Barton, Agent Romanov, Mr. Barton and Miss Stark" interrupts JARVIS's voice from the intercom

"Tell him they aren't here" says Stark half minded, and then he paralyzes "wait, did you say he wanted to talk to my daughter, how did he find out I had one?"

"Sir, I'm afraid my systems are being overwritten" he says, then Fury's booming voice echoes through the room "Stark it's not time to play, bring them to my base right now! That an order to you too, Agents!"

"Ok, ok, ok no need for that attitude" murmurs Tony

"We better go" says Clint with a tired tone

"Too much for a Christmas morning I'm afraid" says Natasha "we'll bring her back soon" she says to Tony

"No way, I'm going" replies Tony "be back soon" he tells Pepper and kisses her cheek.

We all stand up and head for the elevator to the garage on the ground level.

**hope you liked, please like, follow and review, even if you didn liked it, let me know :)**

**next chapter hopefully this weekend or next week**

**bye**

**CmC**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey there!**

**i'm sorry i took so lon to submit oother chapter ut, alas, here it is!**

**i alslo want to thank Pearl Contana for her/his review it made me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Marvel, just like playing with their characters.**

**so thats all here it is:**

"So, what happens in 18 years from now, apart from you two of course" Asks Director Fury once we update him on what's going on.

We are in some secret SHIELD facility on the side of the road to long island. From the outside, the building looks like a four stories farmhouse with white walls and a light blue roof, but on the inside there are at least 20 levels under the earth. We were in level five to be more specific; in Fury's office, when he's not in the helicarrier.

"No can say" says CJ, I shake my head negatively "if we do tell you, you would know certain stuff that you wouldn't like and you would try to change them and maybe making them worst. We could alter certain events that must happen" I say.

"Well we must know what will happen, if not how you suppose we are going to prevent the invasion you mentioned?" asks Fury.

"I know whom you could tell, that wouldn't alter anything" says Agent Hill, who had been standing behind Fury the whole meeting without saying a word until now.

She approaches Fury and whispers something in his ear, he nods.

"But why are you so keen on knowing what will happen between now and the invasion, we could just tell you how to stop the invasion" I ask "like I told you, if you try to alter it…", then Fury interrupts me "we may or may not make it worst, yes, I got you the first time you said it, that's why we will keep you close and ask the consequences every time we want to change something"

"And you will actually obey us on our judgment, even if we say to let a nuclear war begin?" asks CJ skeptical, we were sure SHIELD wouldn't even listen to us if that happened

"We will consider you" says Fury

"Then, no" I say "we need to make sure you will listen to us and obey"

"Oh my god" I hear Tony whisper into Natasha's ear "my little girl and your boy are making Fury obey them, I'm so proud" Natasha pushes him away, trying to suppress a smile.

"Ok" we were all surprised by the answer "we will" Fury says.

"Swear it" says CJ.

"I, Nicholas Joseph Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division best known as the SHIELD Agency, swear in the name of the whole agency that we will listen and obey you, Clinton Barton Jr. and you, Virginia Stark if there's an international catastrophe or anything related to your time line." he looked pretty angry but we stood our ground.

"Acceptable" says CJ, Fury looked like he was going to explode.

"Please come. You" he says looking at Tony Clint and Natasha "stay here"

Fury took us to an interrogation room and made us sit down, a while later the door opens and agent Coulson comes in.

"Hello Mr. Barton and Ms. Stark" he says and sits down on the chair facing us across the metal table.

We salute him and then he starts the questioning "so you come from the future" he says looking at a file he has in his hand "an apocalyptic future I understand" then he looks at us, CJ nods.

"So, let's start with what happened to you two" he says looking at my bandaged hand and CJ's purple eye.

We tell him everything, not letting out any detail, about the invasion, how they came, what they did, everything we knew about them, which wasn't much because none of the doctors had had the time to examine them and not even Thor, who was from another planet, knew who they are.

We also tell him what happens in between the present and the invasion like the return of Loki, the multiple attacks of doctor Doom and all the other villains.

The last question he did went more personal "were there more like you" he asks "I mean, children of the Avengers, were there more"

I look at CJ and he nods at me "apart from us, there was Peggy and James Rogers, Captain America's 10 years old daughter and 7 years old son" I say looking down at my sneakers, suddenly the air in the room felt cold and heavy.

"What, uhm, what happened to them on the invasion?" he asks, I look up but this time CJ answers "I don't know about James but last time I saw Peggy she had been hiding with, with Sam" he hesitated when he said the last part and he didn't looked up from his hands, not once.

"Who's Sam" asked Coulson

"He's, he's…" says CJ.

"He's his brother" I finish, I knew this was delicate, but this was the exact same reason we came here in the first place, to prevent this from happening.

"So, you have other siblings?" says Coulson.

"I had a twin brother, name's Edward" I say in a low voice, looking at CJ, he looks back at me and says "I had Sam and another sister called Rebecca"

"Ages" asked Coulson

"she was 14 and Sam was 11" said CJ, that's when I saw a silent tear falling down his cheek, he wiped it out even before it had reached his lips.

"There was also Azari and Thorine" I say quickly to break the silence "they were the Black panther and Thor's children, respectively"

We had told him about the Black Panther earlier when we explained the invasion.

"Azari was 18 and Thorine was 16, they both went on the fight, we don't know what happened to them" said CJ, I start to have a burning sensation behind my eyes so I shut them closed.

"And Henry, Dr. Pym and the Wasp's 10 years old boy" says CJ looking up.

"And then there was Bruce's babies, little Lyra and Will" I try to swallow the knot that forms in my throat "she was 6 and he was 2" that's when I break, I can't hold it any more I burst out in tears and burry my face and on my hands and sob silently. I can feel CJ's, firm arms around me the second I start sobbing, he whispers in my ear "it ok, that's why we're here, to save them, save them all"

I straighten up, Agent Coulson is standing now "I think that's all, if you have something else you can remember, call this number" and he passes us a navy blue presentation card with a single phone number in it and then he walks out of the room.

Back in Fury's office two of the best agents SHIELD had were being interrogated.

"So, you have a kid" says Fury trying to contain his anger "care to explain"

Agent Hill had taken Tony out of the room to see some technological emergency she made up just to take him out of the room so the only persons there were Natasha, Clint and Fury.

"Want the truth Director" asks Clint

"Yes, Agent Barton, the truth would be good" responds Fury irritated, a small smile creeps up Clint's face.

"We're married" says Natasha "for two years now"

Fury's in shock and he doesn't say anything for a moment then he starts yelling "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! YOU CANT GET MARRIED, YOU ARE SHIELD AGENTS ITS AGAINTS THE RULES"

"Well, you know, we aren't too fond of the rules" says Clint

Then there's a knock on the door and Agent Hill comes in.

"Sir we're ready to go" she says

"This conversation isn't finished." Says Fury without taking his eyes from the two assassins "For now, you two are taking a leave of absence until further notice, meaning no missions. Clear?" says Fury to Natasha and Clint.

Clint looks shocked but Natasha only nods "we could use a little vacations Clint"

Then Fury leaves with Agent Hill and CJ and I come inside with Tony right behind us.

"Well what were all that yelling we heard from outside" asked Tony

"We told Fury we were married" says Natasha and takes Clint's hand in hers; there was a little golden ring in both their fingers.

"WHAT? You're married?!" asks Tony shocked "why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew" says CJ

"Me too" I say

"That's not fair, you come from the future" says Tony still looking shocked at their tangled hands.

"We didn't tell you guys because Fury would have gotten a word of it and he would have kicked us out, like he did now" says Clint

"Now let's go back to the Tower" says Natasha, she doesn't even asks about our interview with Coulson.

"Is that what happened in Budapest? "Says Tony once we reach the elevator that will carry us back to ground level. Natasha only smiles mysteriously.

**what did you think?**

**for any cofucions here are the pairings: Captain America/Maria Hill. i know this pairing is not canon but i didnt knew who to pair Capsicle with and i saw this ship on tumblr and i liked it**

**thor/jane foster**

**The Black Panter/ Ororo Munroe (Storm from the X-Men)**

**Bruce Banner/ Betty Ross**

**Hank Pym/ Wasp**

**So that's it, in the next chapters i will be including the other avengers like Black Panther and Wasp, but it will be mostly about how the two futurists adapt to the past, or present, and the family isues snd how they can get back to their own timeline.**

**CmC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay but you know, life kinda gets in the way so...**

**there are somethings i want to tell you guys before we start:**

**first off, I'm changing the writting from present to past tenses.**

**second, in last chapter Agent Coulson apeared, i know that in the movie he died but in the new series 'Agents of SHIELD' he's alive, i dont know why, so i decided he would live, but in secret so, SSHhhhhh...**

**anyhow, as always i do not own Marvel, nor i will ever do.**

It was storytelling time, we were all sitting in the living room, even Banner was there, we had just finished having dinner and with full bellies we were all ready to hear the avenger's different stories.

First one to go was Steve.

"So, Steve" said Tony "does the word war 2's hero has any embarrassing moments?"

Steve busted out laughing; he was sitting on a chair he had brought from the dining room, beside him, on the big couch was Tony, Pepper and Banner, in another couch, smaller, was Clint and Natasha, and CJ was sitting on the armrest of the couch I was sitting on, beside Steve. We were all sitting around a center table.

When Steve finally calmed down he told us "there are way too many from before I had the serum"

"Tell us the one when you ended up on a corn field with only your underwear on" I said, it was, by far, the funniest of all.

Steve stared at me blankly "how did you knew that?" he said

"Hum… you have told us that story about a thousand times" said CJ.

"Oh, right, in the future I did, right" he said, and started the story, we all listened silently and busted out laughing at the end, after abut ten minutes, when everybody was calmed down, it came Tony's turn, then Banner's and so on until Pepper noticed it was half past 2 in the morning.

"Oh my god, look at the hour" she said "you two, to bed, now" she told us

"Oh c'mon mom, ten minutes more" I said, trying the puppy face.

"No, to bed, now" she insisted, so we got up and headed to our rooms at the end of the hallway. I entered my bedroom and CJ entered his, saying a tired 'night Vi' and closing his door after him.

"And you" I heard her telling Tony "to bed too, you have a meeting in exactly six hours so go"

He protested and I could hear Clint mocking at him until Natasha told him they should go to bed too, finally the floor was empty except for me and CJ, who was in his bed probably building up his nest. I closed my door and headed to my bed, sat in down, took out my boots and my jacket and stared at the new pajamas Pepper had bought me, with a bunch of new clothes too, then I heard a light knock on my door.

"Hey Vi, you have a minute?" said CJ with only his head inside the room and his eyes closed.

"Sure come in, and you can open your eyes" I said, he did, and then sat down on the bed beside me.

"What's the matter, Hawklin?" I said. Tony, Ed and I had come up with a nickname for the Barton boys, since their father was the Hawk.

"Ha ha ha" he fake laughed "you're so funny, tin head" now that was his nickname for me because he knew I hated it.

"Hey" I said and lightly punched his arm, he flinched in pain and I realized that was his injured arm.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's ok, I… I wanted to ask you something" he said, he had his pajamas on and his straw blond hair sticking up everywhere, he couldn't stop twiddling his thumbs.

"Shot then" I said, we were sitting in the edge of the bed, shoulders touching and he was looking straight to his bare feet.

"Do you think they'll want us?" he asked turning his face to look at me, a sad look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about" I was shocked "of course they'll want us, they are our parents, CJ, there's no way they wouldn't want us" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"no, I mean, in the future, when we will be born, or were born or, I mean" he was stuttering, then he took a deep breath and said "If we are still here when we are supposed to be born, but they don't want more kids and so… well it's driving me crazy all of it"

"You're just making a knot of your head" I said, laying my hand on his shoulder reassuringly "we will be back in the future by that time"

"You sure" he asked me.

"Yeah, I mean me and my dad; we are already working on a machine to get us both back to our own time"

"Ok" he said and then stood up, I stood up too.

"It'll be ok" I said

He walked out of the room without saying anything else, immersed in his thoughts; he headed to his room and closed his door.

I closed my door, changed into my pajamas and walked towards my bed, got in, but couldn't fall asleep, so I got out, sat down on my newly bought desk and started scribing down the details of the time machine, just to get my mind tired, I knew the details by heart but it was calming the feel of the pen on my hand and the touch of the paper. Soon I was asleep with my head on the desk.

The next morning I woke up with the sun coming from my widow heating up my head, my back hurt from the position I had slept on.

There was a light knock in my door and then CJ came in "hey, hurry up, get dressed, we're going to the helicarrier in 5, the Avengers have a mission"

Then I noticed he had his bow in his hand and a quiver in his back and was using his uniform, cargo pants and boots, his black shirt with the purple arrow point pointing down and his dark glasses over his blond hair.

I put on simple black pants and t-shirt, cargo boots and my jacket, hooked my tool belt over my hip and packed a sonic glove I had brought with me from the future, I really needed to start rebuilding my suit of armor because, right now, the sonic glove was everything I had.

I came out of my room and fount CJ sitting in the floor, his back against the wall, he jumped up and we went to meet the rest of the Avengers team on the garage.

**so tell me what did you though? you know, some critics might come good, i mean, good once of course, please. Don't make me beg****.**

**another thing, the distribution of the room in the tower, i supose every avenger has his/her floor, there are a lot of empty floors for future Avengers and then theres the comon floor, where they have dinner and lunch and, well, every meal they want to have tougether, and where they hang out. In this floor is where Virginia and CJ are staying.**

**so that's all see ya all soon.**

**lots of love :D**

**CmC**


End file.
